Iszara
Iszara – siostra Cyrusa, awanturnika i najemnika pochodzącego z wyspy Stros M'kai. Charakterystyka Patriotka pochodząca z Koronnej rodziny, podobnie jak i jej brat jest uznawana za bezpośrednią i agresywną osobę, uparta i wojownicza przez co była jedną z najbardziej poszukiwaną przez Cesarstwo osobą w Hammerfell. Historia Narodziła się w rodzinie Koronnej, w Wartowni za czasów gdy Hammerfell jeszcze nie odczuwało zagrożenia inwazją ze strony Tibera Septima i jego cesarstwa. Prowadziła spokojne życie, opiekując się swym młodszym bratem Cyrusem, który poczuwał dziwne ciągoty do środowiska pirackiego i często znajdował się w ich towarzystwie, czego ani ona ani jej rodzina nie pochwalała. Będąc córką znanego w całym królestwie pisarza sztuk teatralnych, często przebywała w pobliżu, jednych z najznamienitszych aktorów z całego Hammerfell. Jeden z nich miał być kiedyś ich mężem. Hakon był początkowo tylko obiektem jej westchnień, młody Przodek budził jej zachwyt, z dla niej tylko znanych powodów. Mimo nienawiści, jaką stronnictwa do której oboje należeli, dzieliły ze sobą, pozwolono im się zaręczyć. Ich ślub był, dla będących świadkami uroczystości zaślubin młodej pary, krótkim odetchnięciem od codziennego strachu przed, mogącą w każdej chwili wybuchnąć, wojną domową. Choć przewidywano im szczęśliwe pożycie, rzeczywistość miała okazać się dlań zgubną. Bowiem mąż Iszary rzadko dzielił z nią czas, przebywając na spotkaniach swej organizacji czy spotykając się ze swymi przyjaciółmi. Mimo smutku i samotności jakie czuła, nigdy nie ośmieliła się ich pokazać przed rodziną, a jedyne plotki jakie krążyły o jej małżeństwie pochodziły ze znanego w mieście hulaszczego życia Hakona. Hakon wydawał się nie zdawać sprawy z rozterek małżonki, żywo zainteresowany w życie polityczne Hammerfell, dążył do z góry zwycięskiej dla niego wojny domowej. Skupiał on więcej uwagi nawet młodemu bratu Iszary, w którym widział nowego, nawróconego z lojalistycznej ideologii, Przodka. Uczył on Cyrusa arkan filozofii sobie obranych oraz fechtunku szablą, wierząc ze pewnego dnia stanie on z nim ramię w ramię przeciwko królowi Thassadowi II. Nie spodziewał się jednak, jednego wydarzenia - działań ojca Iszary, który wydawał się nieszkodliwym Koronnym, który często podważał w swych sztukach autorytet króla. Wystawił on bowiem sztukę tak wzniosłą i wychwalającą działania przodków wszystkich Redgardów, którzy kiedyś zjednoczeni stanowili wielką siłę przeciw chmarą orków. Sztuka uzyskała pozytywne reakcje obu ugrupowań, tymczasowo zapewniając spokój w chwilowo zjednoczonym państwie. Niestety Hakon wiecznie dążący do oczyszczającej państwo wojny, poczuł się zdradzony przez rodzinę która kiedyś przyjeła go z otwartymi ramionami. Gdy zapity po szyję zwyzywał swego teścia, nie omieszkał uderzyć chcącą go powstrzymać od dalszej kompromitacji Iszarę. Nie miało by to większych konsekwencji, gdyby nie znajdujący się na tym bankiecie, również ździebko wstawiony Cyrus. W obronie honoru swej siostry, wykorzystał pozyskane zdolności w szabli, przeciwko swemu nauczycielowi. Walka była krótka, ale o zgrozo zakończyła się śmiercią zapijaczonego męża. Cyrus ostatni raz spojrzał na twarz swej siostry, pokrytej łzami i w napadzie desperacji uciekł nie tylko z tawerny, ale i również opuścił Hammerfell. Iszara miała przez długi czas nie zobaczyć swego brataThe Origin of Cyrus!. Przed wybuchem wojny poznała ona A'tora, księcia Hammerfell i przyszłego władcy tego państwa, młodzi się w sobie zakochali, sama Iszara była powszechnie znaną tajemnicą księciaDialog z Nidalem i z Vanderem. Gdy wybuchła wojna uciekła razem z księciem. Celem połączenia siły Koronnych z Ligą Niespokojnych przyłączyła się do nich gwarantując im poparcie księcia. Liga z pirackiego ugrupowania przemieniła się w obóz buntownikówwydarzenia z gry Redguard. Aktywnie uczestniczyła w jego działaniach, a za czasów Czystki północy Barona Volaga przeniosła się na Stros M'kaihttp://web.archive.org/web/20041231044055/http://redguard.bethsoft.com/characters/tobias.html. Po bitwie w zatoce Hunding, ludzie stracili nadzieję na rewolucję, którą powierzali osobie księcia A'tora, który zaginął w tejże bitwie, a przez niektórych uznawany był nawet za zmarłego. Liga i Iszara byli świadomi że książę nie przetrwał, ataku wojsk cesarskich i smoka Nafaalilargusa, ale wiedzieli też że arcymag Voa uczestniczący w bitwie miał plan, by książę uciekł jako dusza zaklęta w klejnocie, a po tragicznej bitwie miał szansę bycia znalezionym przez rebeliantów, i z powrotem umieszczony w swym ciele, którym miał się zająć miejscowy kapłan Nidal ukrywając je przed gubernatorem Richtonem i jego ludźmi. Liga odnalazła klejnot i używała go w celu podniesienia morale swych wojsk, jednak bez planowania samego ożywienia księcia, Iszara nie mogła czekać i wykradła klejnot z duszą ukochanego. Poszukiwała ona pierścienia Voy którym miała przerwać zaklęcie chroniące zwłoki księcia, pomagał jej Kithral, zakochany w niej kapłan Arkaya. Szukała również maga zdolnego dokonać oczekiwanego cudu, jednak pech chciał że gdy Hayle, Yokudańczyk miał zaprowadzić go do swej matki, Saban, która była potężną wiedźmą, zostali oni zaatakowani przez cesarskie straże. Na oczach Coyla, drugiego syna czarownicy, zginął jego brat, Iszara walczyła dzielnie powalając przeciwników, jednak Saban wysnuła z relacji Coyla, że to Iszara sprowadziła na niego zgubę, mimo nalegań syna że tak nie było. Iszara miała tylko jedną opcję, N'Gasta, nekromantę będącym w komitywie z gubernatorem Stros M'kai. Przestrzegana przez Joto z Gildii Magów o okrucieństwie Sloada, nie miała czasu szukać zaginionego elfickiego artefaktu mogącego ochronić przed każdą formą magii - naczynia z Lillandril. Pomijając radę przyjaciela zmierzyła się nieuzbrojona z magiem oczywistym biegiem wydarzeń zostając pokonaną tracąc przy okazji klejnot. Jednak jej porażka nie ograniczała się tylko do obrażeń czy nawet śmierci, bowiem jej dusza została sprzedana przez podłego nekromantę daedrycznemu księciu Clavicusowi Złośliwemu. Ostatecznie została odratowana przez Cyrusa, nie posiadała jednak wiele czasu dla z dawna niewidzianego brata, wiedząc o naglących ją obowiązkach wobec ojczyzny. Gdy została przez niego odnaleziona w siedzibie ligi, nie miała wiele ciepłych słów, ze względu na fakt że ten nieświadomie przetransportował duszę A'tora do pałacu gubernatorskiego. Jednak gdy ten udowodnił swe oddanie dla sprawy, odzyskując klejnot i organizując przywrócenie księcia do życia, uzyskał jej wdzięczność. Mimo że w wyniku pomyłki dusza księcia została umieszczona w jego mieczu, ciągle pragnęła rewolucji. Zapewnić ją miał Cyrus, który swym rzewnym przemówieniem przekonał lud Stros M'kai do walki o niepodległość. Szturm na pałac zakończony sukcesem buntowników, wyniósł Iszarę do rangi gubernatora Stros M'kai tym razem wybranego przez lud, a nie obcego cesarza. Optymistycznie patrząc w przyszłość, wiedziała że jeszcze dużo pracy przed nią bo oto ona, mająca przy swym boku miecz-ciało księcia, miała zostać główną negocjatorką sprawy Hammerfell z cesarzem Tiberem Septimem. Na znak pojednania z bratem, ostatecznie wybaczyła mu zabójstwo Hakona, mówiąc że nie mogła dlań mniej uczynić. W negocjacjach z Cesarzem zapewniła swej ojczyznie równe cesarskiej dzielnicy prawa, podpisany został Pierwszy Traktat ze Stros M'kaiWilcza Królowa, Księga V. Zadania * Ratując Iszarę - Cyrus jest zmuszony wkroczyć do Otchłani by uratować duszę swej siostry. Galeria Iszara 2 (Conceptart) by John Pearson.gif Iszara (Conceptart) by John Pearson.jpg Cyrus, Basil, Richton, Tobias, N'Gasta, Iszara, Dram (Conceptart) by John Pearson.jpg Richton, Iszara, Cyrus i Saban (Conceptart) by John Pearson.jpg Iszara i Falicia – ekran ładowania (Redguard).png Przypisy cs:Iszara de:Iszara en:Iszara Kategoria:Redguard: Postacie Kategoria:Redguard: Kobiety Kategoria:Redguard: Redgardowie